Shotgun
}| }| }} |manufacturer = Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces |model = Unknown |type = Blueprint |cost = 000 Tungsten, 145 Semiconductor, 1,000 Scrap Metal |ammo = Universal Ammunition |damage = 14 (DMG) |reload = 9 (RLD) |maxammo = 7 (CLP) |rateoffire = 14 (SPD) |upper = Military Engine |uppertip = Conic Dispersal |lower = None |lowertip = None |frame = Heavy Standard Frame |attch1 = None |attch2 = None |uppercircuits = None |lowercircuits = None }} The }| }| }} is a weapon that appears in Dead Space 3. The weapon must be built at a Bench after finding the blueprint. Overview Standard S.C.A.F issue shotgun. The }| }| }} has high initial damage offset by a low rate of fire and a long reload time, but it's capable of knocking Necromorphs down (and even killing some instantly) with one well-aimed shot, or with upgrades. It is effective when multiple enemies/Necromorph weak points are clustered together, as a single shot is capable of shredding many targets with its extreme firepower. Location The blueprint for this weapon can be found during Chapter 4. Once you find the Repair Bay at the end of the Crew Access corridor, go through the door on the left. Technical Specifications Statistics The shotgun is effective at close to medium range and can cause tremendous damage to human and necromorph foes alike. It is well-suited for use as a primary weapon, especially when upgraded to overcome its main shortcoming: a slow rate of fire. When paired with a long-range weapon - like a javelin - you can create a weapon that is useful in nearly any situation. You can also specialize it for close-range combat with a force gun that will keep your enemies at optimal range. Upper Tool The upper tool of }| }| }} consists of a Military Engine with a Conic Dispersal upper tool tip. This produces a reliable shotgun. Lower Tool There is no lower tool of }| }| }}. However, if you build the Shotgun out of parts you find throughout the levels, you can add a lower tool. A good choice for the latter would be the Rocket Launcher. Both of them need just one or two circuits to maximize the damage. That way, you can concentrate on upgrading the clip and rate of fire for both weapons. The Heavy Elite Frame comes with all 8 circuits unlocked, so if you have one, use it instead of the Heavy Standard Frame, as you can save precious tungsten that way. If you plan on using the Shotgun/Rocket Launcher combination, it is mandatory to have the Safety Guard attachement. That means you can use the Rocket Launcher at point blank when overwhelmed by Necromorphs, with devastating results. The Shotgun could benefit greatly from Fire or Acid attachements. Trivia *This weapon can't be built or used in Classic mode. *The Shotgun bears the design and workings of several different weapon configurations: It has two side-by-side barrels, meaning it's a double-barreled shotgun, yet it is pump-action and seems to be reloaded by attaching a rather unconnected magazine to its rear in a bullpup build and chambers a new round via a charging handle. *Some of Danik's soldiers, in particular ones dressed in black, can be seen wielding this weapon, indicating they are some sort of "grenadier" soldier. Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' Gallery Shotgun.jpg|A view of a dropped shotgun. Shotgun-1.JPG|Another angle of a dropped shotgun. dead-space-3-demo-surpasses-2-million-downloads.jpg|Isaac holding a Shotgun with Ripper lower attachment. IsaacShotgunDS3.png|Isaac holding a Mk-V Shotgun. Category:Weapons